hackslashminefandomcom-20200214-history
Fun
Fun is a subjective thing... but as veterans of Hack/Mine, we have a pretty nice idea of how to have fun, and we don't mind giving a few pointers. All are welcome to leave their ideas below... If You're the Devious Type *Kite any and all Roflcondas into your friends' bases. And then hit them with lightning. *Start any class then build it in the entirely wrong direction, getting the best of several worlds (BATTLE-MAGE!!!) *Make your own tower, and then make it look like a generated one but make sure you have tons of mobs inside, when someone finds it, BAM! They are under attack and do NOT leave any rewards. *Strike as many things as possible with as much Lightning as possible. Stacking Wisdom is recommended. *Build your own dungeon in SMP and see if anyone can tell the difference (if the booby traps don't tip 'em off.) *No bosses in Hack/Mine yet? WRONG! On a crowded SMP server, fight to the top of a tower near the spawn point, leaving all blocks and mob spawners intact. DEFEND THE TREASURE WITH YOUR LIFE!!! *Dump water (or lava) buckets at the top of dungeon entrances once your friends have ascended. *Wall the tower door with same-color blocks. *Flood your friend's chests with oddly named items ("Lubricated Wand of the Poodle," "Floppy Sword of Vanquishing," etc) *In version 0.5, throw infinitely duplicating items at your friends. *When taking down dungeons with your friends, push them into the lava and keep all the rewards for yourself. *Go to a friends house irl, and install the mod on their client without telling them. This works extremely well if they play on a superflat world. *Acquire large amounts of dungeon blocks and build tons of booby-trapped dungeon replicas around your friends houses. *Use the wizard skin as your own, and play a mage on smp, kill ALL THE PLAYERS! ALL OF THEM! *Same as above except orc and ranger. *If you can get a creeper skin (this will only work with peopkle who don't have a texture pack on) act like a creeper and scare off everyone (This is a great way to scare those lvl 1 people, ecspecially if you're lvl 9999). *Leave all the spawners in a tower and replace the items in the top chest with cursed items. *Or wooden tools. Not swords, not axes, tools. *produce tons of ZombiePigmen and charged creepers and roflcondas in a crowded SMP city. *Take apart your friend's houses and rebuild the hillside where they were. Once the screaming starts, you know it's worked. If You Play Nice *Split your buddies into teams, build some forts, then make war... *Play "Capture The Flag" with red-brick and blue-brick forts as flag locations. *Build bases out of dungeon bricks! *Clear out a dungeon and make it your home... (Note: From experience, BAD IDEA) *Invade a high-level tower on SMP where /sethome is enabled. Don't destroy any spawners. Set a trap door on the top of the last ladder, then use the command. Proceed to use the tower as a base and training center; just try not to die too much. Category:The world